Lost and Found
by banryuu
Summary: Continuation. Two years after Hitomi choose to leave Van and Gaia she has been planning her return, but a chance meeting on Earth with someone believed to be dead moves up her reunion. How will things be with her return? What has changed in the years she has been gone? How will Van react to the unexpected arrival? Read/Review
1. Chance Meeting

Hello again. I didn't intend to get into another story while writing Last Person On Earth my AU but I came across the idea for this one and couldn't get it out of my head. Though where LPOE will be between 16 and 20 chapters this one is only aiming at 5.

Hidden Meanings my first and now dead story was written "What if I was (naked)in a vision... saved Van and became friends with the crew?" (My char took over too much of the story and I had to give it up. After that I only have cameos in each story.)

Far From Home came from the idea "What if Escaflowne was real and the anime was stolen from the diary of Hitomi?"

Last Person On Earth was my try at a high school story "How can I keep the important events in modern society."

This story came from the fact I'm planning to make a Escaflowne Cosplay. I'm getting too old to play teenagers and always wanted to do something from Escaflowne "What if Van's mom was alive?"

Disclaimer; I still don't own Escaflowne

Lost and Found

Chapter 1 -Chance Meeting

_**Hitomi**_

A little over two years has passed since I left Gaia and Van to return to the life of a 'Normal' School girl. There isn't a day that I don't regret leaving him but what would have happened if I had stayed? Would we have dated, gotten married, and started producing heirs at 15. We both grew up so quickly during the war. We had to… to survive, and we needed each other so much those days.

Not that marrying Van would have been a bad thing but he needed to focus on his country and people. While I needed to finish school and tie up loose ends with my family and friends back home. I still love him in ways that I am still learning even with the distance.

My girlish crushes and childish fantasies are nothing but small memories that his presence over shadows. Van was stubborn in all the ways I needed. His quick thinking in danger saved me many times and he was sometimes too quick with reckless action. Van's smile though rare warmed me thoroughly and his kindness always reassured me through all the dangers. I still blush like a school girl thinking of my angel with or without his shirt.

I can tell Yukari has been chatting at me for some time. I feel guilty not paying attention to her sometimes but it normally is a story about her great boyfriend Amano, or about how Hot Van must have been for all my daydreaming.

A few more months and school will be finished and I can feel right about leaving my family for the life I put on hold. Not that a high school diploma will make me ready to rule a rebuilding country, but we all have to strive for something these days.

"Hitomi!" Yukari waves a hand in front of my face despite how often that actually works for her. "We are going to miss our stop."

"Alright keep your panties on." I sigh thinking about a Pink haired cat girl I hope she never meets. They will either kill each other or just me. Standing I stretch my tense back and pull down on the short pleated skirt that always rides up on the bus. Hefting my bag higher on my stiff shoulder I follow Yukari's bobbing red hair down the aisle and off the bus.

"Do you want to grab some food before heading home? I think you still owe me a slice of cheesecake of two."

"Two! Keep that up and you'll have to be rolled off the bus soon." I quipped digging at her ego the way only best friends can.

"Well! When I get to too fat for the bus you'll end up riding all the way out to the country every day." She bounced ahead of me heading in the direction of the a sweetshop and bakery.

Following my sugar addicted friend through the crowded street I bumped into a lady carrying groceries. I felt horrible as the bag in her hands crashed onto the pavement scattering the contents.

"I am so sorry." I apologized kneeling down to help her retrieve the bruised produce.

"No worries. I can manage." The woman spoke shortly in a low melodious accented voice.

Pausing while handing her an orange I studied her openly. She was maybe forty at most with the sort of beautiful ageless face that held a timeless quality. Her hair was extremely long; a dark forest green almost black. Her hand that took the orange from me was slim, pale, and graceful. She gave me a small tight lipped smile. As distracted by her hair or hands I was my eyes widened as they locked with hers. They were large mahogany veiled behind straight cut bangs that almost hid small pink birthmarks or tattoos directly above each eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" I asked knowing there was no trace of recognition in her familiar eyes.

Standing up the woman shook her head "No. I'm sorry we have never met."

"I'm sorry for my friend she daydreams a lot." Yukari piped up pulling me to my feet. Turning to me she asked "Who did you think she looked like?"

Knowing how unlikely my theory was I still watched her turn elegantly. She looked like she should be wearing a gown not stacks and a knit sweater. Letting Yukari drag me towards the bakery I shook my head. "I know it was crazy but she looks just like Van's mother Varie Fanel."

"I thought he was on orphan?" My friend mused confused.

"His mother was never found they had to assume she was dead." Thinking about that sad chapter of his life I frowned. A slim but strong hand gripped my arm pausing me.

"How do you know Van Salazar De Fanel?" The woman from before demanded; her eyes fierce as she searched my face for answers.

I knew then that I was right and had to tell her the truth. "We met 2 years ago I saved him from a dragon and ended up on Gaia together."

"He's still alive." She sighed "I had a dream around that time… it felt so real."

"During the war you came to me in a vision… you are Varie Fanel after all you yelled at me back then. You told me my anxieties were bringing negative realities" I put my hand over hers still gripping my arm like a life line.

"Can we go inside to continue this reunion? People are staring." Yukari brought us back to the present.

"You don't mind having tea together for a bit I have so much to tell you?" I asked Varie searching her eyes so like Van's.

"Tea would be nice. After all there is so much I'd like to hear from a friend of my son."

Opening the door for our little group Yukari also had to open her big mouth. "Oh she is more then friends with your son. Soul mate is more like it." The red head gabbed.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. As I passed Yukari I gave her a sharp elbow in the stomach. With my chin up and my cheeks still burning I led Varie to a corner table with Yukari rubbing her stomach and trailing behind. I can feel Varie's eyes measuring me from the tips of my pulled back shoulder length hair to the soles of my scuffed school shoes. Getting to the table first I pulled out a chair for Varie.

"Brownnoser." Yukari mumbled taking her seat.

Before I could explain anything the waitress came over to take our orders. Once she left Varie turned her sharp mahogany gaze on me. "Tell me about Van. How you met? How he is doing now? Do you know what happened to my elder son?" She placed her slender hands on the table.

"It's a very long story and not all of it happy." I sighed "To make it simple I will tell you now I have the ability to see visions and it lead me to meeting Van and saving him. Together we found many enemies and narrowly escaped horrible fates. We became friends and companions…" I tried not to blush as her gaze bore into mine. I could tell she was hungry for more details "Folken was alive after all he was working for the enemy, but I am sorry he died trying to stop the Emperor of Zibach. We buried him next to the shrine after the war was ended. Van and Folken were at least able to make peace in the end." Yukari leaned forward she always tried to get more details of my time on Gaia.

"Thank you…" Varie said looking down at her hands. I had to tell her something good she deserved that much.

"Van is a good king. Like they rest of you Fanels he proved how hard he was to kill during the war. He is a good man, strong and compassionate even after all he has been through. " I smiled thinking of him even after two years away.

"You must love him very much." Varie smile at me "I had the same look when I talked about his Father Goau."

Our drinks and pastries had arrived to distract us from where this emotional conversation was heading. I took a bite of my strawberry shortcake and set my fork back down. "I don't mean to be too forward but can I ask you how long you have been here on earth…. And how you got here in the first place?"

She sent down her tea with a small clink "After my oldest son never returned from his trial I went after him into the forests." She paused looking away her eyes seeing only sad memories. "I never found him… but I found where he fell. There was blood everywhere… no one could survive loosing that much blood. After my husband's death I couldn't face the loss of Folken as well." Tears welled into her eyes

I placed my hand over hers on the table. "I understand. You wished to be away from the pain and you were transported here. I've tried to runaway from the pain myself... facing it made me so much stronger."

"Thank you Hitomi." She place her other hand over mine in a warm grasp. "I have tried many times to return home but I have been here for 7 years without any hope."

"Seven years?" Yukari spoke up eating the last of her cheesecake "I thought Van was five when she disappeared."

"Well I've told you how time moves differently on Gaia. I was only gone weeks to you but there it was months. The closest I can figure is two days on Gaia equal one day here. It doesn't sound like much but seven years to Varie is more like fourteen years to Van."

"Does that mean he is older then you now?" Yukari asked with a smirk.

"Yes… Van and I both met when we were fifteen but in the two years I've been back home I've turned seventeen and he has had his nineteenth birthday."

"You never told me this before!" Yukari grinned "You were always into older men."

Blushing again I turned to yell at my friend but caught Varie laughing behind her hand. "I'm sorry but your friend reminds me of little Merle."

"She's not so little anymore. Merle should be the same age I am now, and before you ask she is the same a ever."

Varie nodded wiping tears from her eyes either from sorrow or happiness it is hard to tell. "Its good to know that some things never change. I'd like more then anything to see them one more time." She sighed

I stared down at my empty cup and came to a decision then. Somehow Yukari knew when I did, and she put money down on the table.

"Today is my treat since I'll never see you again." She gave me a sad smile "You've decided to go back early and take her with you."

"Yes I have. If I can transport us both why should I wait?" I looked at my best friend for maybe the last time. "I'm sorry Yukari that we can't graduate together."

She put her hand on my shoulder as she stood up. "Just take care of yourself okay Hitomi. Promise me that at least."

"I promise." I smiled up at her "You take care of yourself too Yukari." With that my friend turned leaving me with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Varie asked me her gaze trying to read me.

"Yes, I'm sure its time to go home. If you want to pack I can be ready to leave tonight. We can meet at the shrine by my school after sunset. I'm sure Van will be happy to see us both." I smiled to reassure her.

"If you are certain." She paused "I'll owe you a debt of gratitude if you help me in this." She hugged me suddenly in a strong but warm grip.

"You don't owe me anything lets just get back to Van." I hugged her back even though we were in public and people were beginning to stare. "I should go get my things together. I will see you in a few hours won't I?"

"Nothing could keep me away. Thank you Hitomi." With that we parted going to our separate houses to pack and put our things into order. Its odd to think how a chance meeting on the street can change so much. Its true that I always planned to return to Gaia and Van when I was older and ready to say goodbye to my family and friends forever. I never thought I'd be able to reunite him with his missing mother. If I can do something like this for Van and Varie why wait...

Upon arriving home I headed straight to my room to pack. They may want me to wear clothes from Fanelia especially if I'm to be with its King but I'm taking as many changes of underwear and running clothes as I have. Knowing that I would leave someday I had started to buy these types of clothes and put them away still in the packaging. Next were my cards, Van's feather, and a photo album of my family. Some things are irreplaceable and I never want to lose those memories. As I zipped up my bag Mother opened the door with a frown.

"Leaving so soon Hitomi?" She asked

"Yes, I'm sorry Mom but I need to go tonight." Hefting the stuffed bag onto my shoulder I searched for the right words to make this okay.

"I knew this day would come since you returned to us. You had changed after Gaia and we never really got our Hitomi back." She shrugged lines creasing her brow. When had my mother begun to look so old? Is that my fault?

"Look Mom-" I started but she interrupted me mid-sentence.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing Hitomi, but you left a child and came back so much more. If leaving to live with the people there on Gaia will make you happy; I won't stop you."

"Thank you." I breathed with relief "I promise to take care of myself if you promise not to worry too much." I tried to strike a reasonable bargain.

She smiled looking younger "It's a deal. I'll tell your father and brother to make things simpler, but you have to take this with you." My mother held out a black shoulder bag with a large First Aid kit and a Fire extinguisher inside. "I know its heavy but you aren't the only one stocking up for your trip." She added

I ran up to hug her in a way I haven't since I was a small child. "Thank you Mom… I'll miss you." I began to choke up knowing this woman who gave me life and believed in me when no one else did would never see me again.

She patted my head with her free hand… which must have been hard since I've grown taller then her in the years I've been back. "Now go before you make me cry." She said pushing the heavy bag into my arms.

Sliding the new bag onto my free arm I took off down the stairs not looking back. I know I'm doing the right thing, but leaving my family would be the hardest thing I would have to do. Maybe I took so long in preparing to leave because I wasn't ready to let them go yet.

Regardless of my reasons before I had a new purpose now. Watching the sunset over the horizon I knew Van's Mom would be waiting for me with as much hope as I carried in my heart.

Running up the many stairs to the shrine I was happy for the years I've ran almost everyday. Though I was always more of a sprinter I built my endurance for distance running as well. For that I was always thankful during my time on Gaia all the times running saved Van or myself. Reaching the top I felt my heart pounding in that exhilarating way it does every time I win a race.

Varie stood with her back towards me. The moon light bathed her in an unearthly glow as she gazed beyond the moon into the starry sky just beyond.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked walking up to her. She turned her features alight.

"I've never been so ready for anything in my life." She smiled radiantly. How could people see her unearthly beauty and think she was one of us? She looked so young and vibrant even with the time difference she is younger now then she would be if she had stayed on Gaia.

"Can I ask how old you are?" I blurted out without thinking.

"My… well we kept track of date and age differently but 40 I believe is my correct age." The light left her eyes as she spoke. "Missing for seven years or fourteen being 40 or being 47 that won't change the fact I wasn't there when Van needed me."

"That won't matter to Van he will just be happy you're back." I tried to reassure her.

"Lets hope you are right Hitomi but my Van has always had trouble forgiving the people who hurt him."

"Its not that you left him by choice." I reasoned

"Didn't I?" She asked tone serious "Going after Folken like I did was akin to turning my back on the five year old son who had just lost his whole family."

"Van will understand. I'm sure he will." I was beginning to doubt along with her. Who leaves a small child alone like that? "I my not have always done the right thing but as long as they are done for the right reasons who can blame you?"

"I believe you are right in that and one day I hope my son can forgive me. Even if I have to atone for my sins for the rest of my life; being with him will be worth everything I have."

"Lets worry about that all as it happens I think its time to get home don't you?" I shook my head trying to clear the sadness and doubt. Wishes and happy hopes are what I need to get us safely back to Gaia.

"Yes, I believe you are right again Hitomi. I'm glad Van has you." She picked a single piece of luggage off the ground.

Shifting both my bags to my left shoulder I held them tight as I reached out with my free hand for her small warm hand. Grasping it firmly I closed my eyes concentrating on my greatest wish. Getting us both safely to Fanelia and Van was the only thing that mattered at this moment. I could feel it... the building of great power rushing towards us. Opening my eyes I could see the blinding crackle of blue white light surging towards the two of us. As it hit like a shockwave; pieces of that power broke off like lightning and slammed into Varie standing at my side.

My feet lifted off the ground in time with her screams. Though the electricity didn't travel though our linked hands I could feel her grasp spasm through the pain. Her wide eyes and open mouth made her appear ghostly and filled me with terror. "Varie!" I screamed using both my hand to hold onto her's. There was no way I was letting us be separated as we lifted off into the sky.

The last thing I knew before the blackness swallowed me was of holding onto Van's mother with all my strength as she screamed her pain into the night.

To Be Continued…

Well what did you all think? I know many people myself included ignore the time changes that make it so Hitomi was only gone weeks on earth but had been months on Gaia. (Also if Atlantis was destroyed on earth during the as Greek mythology states… Gaia would only be 2000years old. To have the civilizations and cultures it does... double that would make more since.) Though If you calculate the time it should be more like a 3xs difference then a 2xs. The math for double time on Gaia was easier for me to manage and held with the time line I was going with.

I also normally like Van and Hitomi remaining the same age but if time moves differently shouldn't they have aged more on Gaia then Earth. This means Van has been waiting 4 years for Hitomi to return. How will things be with her return? What has changed in four years.?

I normaly try to use 3rd person perspective so there isn't any partial feelings but I like having a 1st person switching perspective in this story. You can get more of the emotional changes and internal conflict but you can only have that for one person at a time. Next chapter will be in Van's perspective.

I know I should post another chapter on my other story Last Person On Earth but I only received** one** review for chapter 8 and writers block on that one lead to the creation of this story.

I promise to try to keep up with both stories so the next chapter of the other story should be posted before the 2nd chapter of this one but not by much since ch2 of this one is already mapped out.

Please review… it gives me ideas and drives me to work harder. Each chapter is hours of my life devoted to nothing else.

Thank you

~Banryuu


	2. Fateful Encounter

Okay maybe I lied. I said I'd post more Last Person on Earth before Lost and Found. Trying to sleep the other night I kept thinking and had to get up and write the opening to this chapter. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

Thank you to the 4 people who took time to review I really do appreciate it. It would probly also mean more if we couldn't see our traffic statistics while logged in. Three reviews for one chapter isn't bad but if that same one chapter received more than 80 views in the same amount of time well it feels sort of hollow. I guess in the long run authors should focus more on writing for themselves then worry about all the people that didn't think reviewing was worth their time.

Coming back to after four years away I thought the site/stories were pretty much dead but it seems there is still decent traffic through here. All reviews don't have to be the same but at the end of each chapter you read… well you think something. Just type that. It won't always be all positive but that would just strive to make things better, fix errors, even get ideas. I'll get down off my soapbox but know this I work between 11 and 19 hours a day… me wanting to write and feeling its worth what little free time I have means a lot to me.

Now if I didn't scare you away please read on to see my first try at first person perspective from Van's point of view. I hope Hitomi was likeable and realistic in the last chapter. Van tends to think a little bit darker so I'm finding him both fun and challenging to write.

Chapter 2-Fateful Encounter

**Van**

In the four years since the end of what people are now calling the Great Gaian War many things have changed while others have remained as they were. Fanelia is completely rebuilt down to the blue roof on the castle ramparts and the people are prospering. We can never recover all that was lost they day Zaibach attacked. With Escaflowne I fought and destroyed but with my own hands I rebuilt. Escaflowne sleeps now as it should remain.

I am no longer the lanky brash youth that charged into every fight I could find. I am not quite as tall as Folken was at the age of nineteen moons, but I am close. Having finally grown into my gangly limbs I no longer resemble a colt but more the thoroughbred. Unchanged is that my black hair is wild as ever which looks and feels ridiculous crushed under my crown of office, and there for I only wear the blasted thing for ceremonies… when I have no choice in the matter.

I have kept up with my sword fighting though now it seems to calm me more than anything. Years of wielding the King's sword I earned all those moons ago has left my body lean and strong. I am glad to have not ended up huge with bulging muscles like Balgus or some of the older Samurai. Throughout everything I have maintained my habit of practicing on the castle ramparts with only the Moons for company. That is where I am this night like most others. Sweat beading on my brow, heart pounding with exertion, activity heated skin caressed by the cool night breeze.

When I am moving in swift precise motions that came from years of practice and those old painful battles I feel almost at peace. I have few visible scars from the war but the invisible ones still hurt sometimes.

The loss of my friend, companion, and soul mate being the hardest to bear some days. I find myself wondering what our life together might have been had I chosen to be selfish and keep her by my side. We were far too young to know what we wanted but even then I felt always calmer, safer, maybe even happier with her near me.

Hitomi fought for me in ways I was too afraid to fight for myself instead I fought for my people, my country, and sometimes my hate. Which I regret got the better of me and might have devoured me without her persistence.

I know that she will return to me someday but how will she be changed by time? Will I just remind her of pain and death? Sometimes I look into the mirror and am surprised by my own face… That people call me a hero and not a murderer.

I shake my head to clear the morose thoughts away. To not think at all is why I am practicing tonight. Later when I am physically exhausted then I can let my mind wander to the green eyed girl, and maybe even dream she is here with me.

Correcting stance I bring up my guard and feeling the tension radiate through my neck and shoulders; I prepare to strike at the imagery sparring partner. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up with a surge of otherworldly energy. I can sense the pillar of light before I see it. I sheath my sword at the first crackle of blue white light. Standing tense on the edge of the roof I search for where the power will touch down.

Filled with excitement and apprehension I watch as it strikes in the one of the fields outside the city. Close enough to fly but why scare the people more than necessary when taking a horse will work. Impatient as I am… I spin running down the stairs two and three at a time. A few maids working late scramble out of my way as I careen through the halls. I must look wild but I feel young and happy for the first time in a long time.

"Lord Van!" Merle darts out at me but I continue running so she keeps pace running alongside me. "Did you see the light Lord Van?"

"Yes Merle, I know where she landed?" I try to keep from smiling as I talk, but fail miserably.

"Well then go get Hitomi! Tell her she can't leave us this time." She chirped bouncing along next to me.

"Stay at the castle Merle I'll bring her home." She drops to all fours and puts on a burst of speed.

"I'll have the grooms ready a good horse for you." The pink haired neko yelled over her shoulder.

True to her word when I arrived at the stables mere minutes after my 'sister'. A fine stallion was already saddled and ready to go. Taking the reins from a young groom I vaulted onto the back of the tall animal with ease. Digging heals in the animal's muscular side; we took off in a blur speeding towards where the light has dissipated leaving Hitomi stranded in a Fanelian field.

Four years have passed since I sent Hitomi home. Rushing recklessly forward it felt like time was stripping away; I couldn't wait another moment to be with her. Many things have faded with time my memories of her have remained clear. Luminous green eyes shown with honesty and compassion. Her honey hair flecked with gold illuminated like a halo in the sunlight. Always running towards me at full speed.

Driven by my desire to see Hitomi I hadn't paid any attention as the houses and buildings melting away into farmland. The city gates had passed in a blur scaring a few guards along the way. Following the curve of the road towards the town of Arzas I knew I was heading in the correct direction.

The shadows stretched eerily in the moonlight. Nearing a large open field I saw a slender figure and knew instantly it was her. Turing off the road the poor beast slowed uncertain of the ground beneath its hooves. Both to give the horse a break and to get to Hitomi faster I leapt down deftly and took off running. The horse followed for a few steps but quickly decided to graze until I was read for the return trip.

Noticing me the figure turned and started towards me. "Van!" She called my name. It is the sweetest sound in the world.

Knowing how hot and sweaty I am right now… I decided it didn't matter. Reaching Hitomi I wrapped my arms around her tall slender form lifting her up off the ground spinning her around. "Hitomi." I smiled her name. Despite the fact I could be crushing her; she melted into my grasp throwing her arms around me and burying her face in my neck. "I missed you so much." I blurted out my face turning hot.

My breathing still ragged I could feel all her new curves pressed against me.

"Van… Oh Van I have so much to tell you." She breathed against my skin sending fire through my veins. "Oh! Van!" Realizing something she began pulling away.

I set her down saddened by the loss of her warmth but knowing how inappropriate this is or could quickly become.

"Van I need your help! She's hurt!" Hitomi grasped my arm and started pulling my deeper into the field.

Instantly I am on alert. My eyes scanning the waist high grain we stood in. A dark shape lay motionless in the field ahead of us. "Who's hurt Hitomi? What happened? Are you injured?" I turned her back towards me with a hand on each of her shoulders; scanning her for injury. "Did someone attack you? Tell me what is wrong." I demand deadly serious

Hitomi stepped out of my grasp and grabbed my hand proceeding to lead me forward. "I'm fine Van but she isn't." Worry fills her voice making the pitch go up higher than normal.

I remain vigilant looking for any dangers. If no one attacked Hitomi who could possibly be hurt out here at this time of night? "She? Who are you talking about?" I ask still confused.

Looking back at me Hitomi's face is anxious. Finally she answers with a sigh. "Varie…Your mother-"

Instantly I know she is mistaken "My mother is dead." I shake my head slowly.

Now she stops taking both my hands in hers. When did her hands get so small and delicate? She speaks slowly "No she is here. I found her on earth… her name is Varie Fanel and she is your mother. She remembers you and Merle. I even had to tell her what happened to Folken during the war. Varie went to find him in the place where the dragons nest but only found blood… so much blood Van. She accidently got transported to the Mystic Moon, and has been stuck there since."

My head was spinning. The woman who left me when I was five wasn't dead? Could my mother really be here with us now? How did Hitomi and I see her spirit in the Mystic Valley if she was alive all this time?"

When I didn't say anything Hitomi continued her plea. "Please believe me Van would I be saying any of this if I wasn't sure it was true. I came back, and thought to reunite the two of you… but when the pillar of light hit us she started screaming. Now I can't wake her."

Weather this woman was really my mother or not didn't matter right now if she needed medical help. "Are you sure?" I had to ask even though I knew what Hitomi would say.

"I'm sure… please come help." She dragged me toward the prone figure laying tangled in the trampled grass. In the dim light of the two moons all I can see is extremely long dark hair tangled around a slender figure. Kneeling down beside this woman I placed my hand above her mouth feeling the steady exhale of her breath. Brushing her thick hair away from a pale face I felt her neck for a heartbeat. Hitomi hovered nervously over my shoulder. "Heart and breathing seem fine." I looked up searching for answers. "She doesn't look hurt. What happened?"

I can tell now that she is shaking; caused by cold or nerves it is impossible to tell right now. "When the pillar of light hit us she started screaming in pain… now I can't get her to wake up."

Sighing I see no other choice. "There is nothing we can do here. My horse is at the edge of the field can you go retrieve it? We need to get her to the castle so a healer can be summoned." I knew I would have to lift this woman onto my horse with Hitomi sitting behind her to keep from falling off the poor animal. The trip back to the city would take all night at best. I slid one arm behind her back and the other under long trouser clad legs. Shifting back with the extra weight I lifted her off the ground. The woman remained unconscious and limp almost boneless dead weight.

Each step I took I could feel her head bump against my chest. Hitomi had reached the horse and was trying to unsuccessfully convince it to stop grazing. I lengthened my stride accounting for the extra weight of my cataleptic charge.

Hitomi having given up on the horse jogged back over and fell into step beside me. "You know she has the same eyes as you."

"I know you mean well Hitomi, but this is a stranger who needs help and nothing more." This is not how I'd imagined it would be when she finally returned to me. Regardless of what happens Hitomi always means well, and so I will try and be patient with her in many ways.

Reaching the horse I had to shift the woman against my chest to lift her onto the animal. As I did her hand gave a slight twitch. "Did you see her just move?" I asked checking for any more motion before continuing.

"Varie can you hear me?" Hitomi called out placing her hand on the older woman's face.

With a groan the older woman's body jerked violently almost falling from my arms. My knees impacted hard to the ground as I clutched her seizing form to my chest. I felt a warm pulsing coming from under my shirt. "Hitomi grab the pendent!" I gasped feeling it heat up to painful levels.

Hitomi's eyes flashed to me wide and nervous as she pulled the collar of my shirt aside. The second her fingers brushed the pulsing stone the heat left in a bright flash of pink light. Temporary blinded I felt the woman in my arms go ridged. Surprisingly strong little hands pushed me away. The woman staggered upright towering over me. She threw out her arms arching her back. With a sharp ripping sound pure white wings exploded from her back.

Feathers so pure the seemed to glow drifted through the air like falling snow. Long dark hair swung behind her in a silken curtain. Gracefully she turned towards me reaching towards me she stopped short of placing her hand on top of my head.

Memories flashed through my head of warm arms catching me. Long hair and skirts scented with lavender. Cool slender hands pushing my hair back when I had a fever. Fourteen years as an orphan and suddenly I not only had Hitomi back, but she brought back…"Mother."

To Be Continued…

That was pretty hard to write. Every time I wrote a bit of this chapter more of chapter 3 came to me. I might actually be able to write more quickly than normal. Next chapter will be back in Hitomi's view point. Sorry for my rant earlier but I've been working such long hours that every review would normally make my day. Please read and Review I need honest comments. I think Hitomi was easier to write for but Van was more interesting. I honestly think I need a Beta Reader if I'm going to be attempting to write two stories at once. This one is slotted for 3 more chapters and an epilog. Please stay tuned.


	3. Bad Timing

Well! All through writing chapter 2 I really wanted to write this one. I think I have notes scribbled… everywhere. Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for telling me what you thought honestly. It is hard to write a first person without projecting a bit of yourself into the characters' personalities. I'm glad you all think I am doing a good job keeping them in character. I'll let you in on a little secret… I am projecting a little… but into Varie's actions.

She is known in looks and history but you only see her in memories and visions. I'm trying to keep her as they had but also I can play with her a bit more than the others. In a few months I will be at an anime convention cosplaying Varie. Think of her actions as a test run for me.

On other notes in this chapter and the ones following there will be mention of all Eight of the Gaian Countries. Yes I said Eight. To you who aren't Escaflowne trivia buffs… there are Eight countries on Gaia but, only four are heavily in the original story and a fifth comes in near the end (The others are there but just as members on the Allied side). Asturia, Basram, Cesario, Daedalus, Egzardia, Fanelia, Freid, and Zaibach. I've gotten as much info as I can from the lesser known countries but aside from where it is located (in relation to Asturia) and a few small facts… well I will be making up a lot about Cesario, Daedlus, and Egzardia.

Disclaimer; I don't own Escaflowne… Bah!

Lost and Found

Chapter 3- Bad Timing

**Hitomi**

Long pale feathers floated through the night sky like slowly falling stars. Varie's extended wings glowed in the mysterious light of the two moons. Undeniable proof that Van's mother had indeed returned. Despite the earlier scare she is standing gracefully embracing the Fanelian night like a long lost friend. Van's face displayed many things including longing, sorrow, amazement, and anger. Blinking away the moment he schooled his features into a bland emotionless mask.

My worry over Varie has passed now that Van seems to need me more. I rushed to his side extending a hand to help him off the ground where he fell when Varie awoke. Face hard Van brushes my hand away and stands up swiftly turning away from me. I know the hurt is plain on my face but he didn't do it to hurt me… I hope.

"We should return to the city but there is only the one horse. I wasn't expecting the extra passenger." Van stated blandly speaking to no one and everyone.

"Well How far are we? I could walk." I offer dreading the awkward moment if the three of us have to share the same horse.

"No." Van stated deadpan "I'll walk to the city gates and have the guards prepare me another horse for the rest of the trip. It is a few miles so a two maybe three hours by foot. I'll help you both up into the saddle and then I'll lead from the ground."

Varie opened her mouth to say something but Van rudely cut her off. "Put your damn wings away! My people know what I am, but I try not to remind them their King is a demon." His strong jaw clenched in anger.

"Van your wings are beautiful. People are stupid if they think you are cursed." I coaxed trying to sooth him. Varie gazed at us with watchful eyes but let her large wings withdraw in one last cloud of scattering feathers.

Silently she turned to the horse preparing to mount the tall animal first. It was clear then what the ripping sound was when her wings released… Varie's sweater was shredded showing the smooth pale expanse of her back. "Wait!" I called out to her rummaging through my bags I don't remember bringing out of the field. Finding what I was looking for I jogged back to her; draping a simple black jacket over her shoulders.

With a small smile she slid her arms smoothly into the sleeves. "Thank you Hitomi. The night air is quite brisk." She then turned back to the horse mounting with practiced ease. Looking down she extended a petite hand towards me. "Here I shall assist you."

"I will help her mount up, we don't need your help." Van snapped roughly. I haven't seen him act this outwardly rude and arrogant since our first meeting.

"Its fine. I've actually never ridden a horse like this before. I could use all the help I can get." I tried to sound light and positive, but I don't think anyone believed me.

Van stepped behind me wordlessly and placed a large callused hand on either side of my waist. I could feel the heat radiating off his solid form. The moment stretched between us as if we were the only people on Gaia. He leaned in rasping out "Are you ready?" I could feel his breath on my skin making it impossible for me to answer coherently. I nodded avoiding Varie's eyes as her son held me tightly.

I could feel the hard muscles tense up his arms as he bent slightly at the knees and lifted me up swiftly towards the horses' saddle. Reaching for Varie's extended hand I grasped it letting her guide me as Van lifted. The moment my skin contacted with hers warmth spread from where both mother and son touched me in unison.

I found my self alone in a deserted hallway I can only guess a few miles from the Fanelian field I know my body to still be in. I haven't felt a vision this strong in so long it almost knocked me speechless. I looked around hoping to see someone or something that would make sense of my reason for being here. Sighing I began walking down the corridor with my steps echoing in the silence.

A long feather floated across my vision. Cupping my hands I caught it lightly only to drop it in shock once my mind registered that it was pure black. Fear for Van surged through my veins and I took off running. The rhythmic pounding of my feet echoed like my fiercely pounding heart. Sunlight spilled into the hall by wide open doors in which more soot like feathers drifted in.

Bursting through the opening I was momentarily blinded by the harsh light. Stumbling my eyes began to adjust. The first thing I saw was that I was standing in a beautiful courtyard with blooming flowers and a large peaceful fountain spraying water into the air. The rhythm of falling water mixed with the way the droplets caught the light like millions of faceted diamonds was mesmerizing.

Harsh sobbing interrupted the peace as I noticed a figure kneeling on the ground hunched over in pure anguish. Enormous ebony wings arched into the air creating a canopy obscuring the person. Afraid of startling the person I approached carefully, but they heard me anyways and spun around fury and pain clear on their face.

Varie's wings bristled angrily sending more obsidian feathers into the sky. Mahogany eyes swollen from crying rimmed in red glared at me. Her shoulders hunched protectively over a form wrapped partly in her long skirts.

I took a step closer my hands out showing I meant no harm. She scooted quickly away from me her face wrathful, but what scared me more was that the moment she moved back a tanned arm flopped limply from under the curtain of her long hair. A leather gloved hand I would recognize anywhere.

"No, Van…" I took a step away from the grizzly scene not wanting to see more, but unable to look away. My hand trembled as I pressed them hard to my mouth as if only they could keep me from screaming.

"Yes." Varie's voice hissed at me. "Look what you done!" She swept her skirts and hair away revealing my worst fear. The messy raven hair framed a pale slack face. Wide mahogany eyes stared sightlessly into the clear blue sky. Varie clutch his lifeless form tighter making the boneless unnatural way his limbs draped clearer.

All strength left me as my eyes locked with Van's unseeing gaze. "No. No. No. Please not Van. Please." My voice little more than a whisper trembled.

"This is all your doing Hitomi. His blood is on your hands." Varie's voiced rasped out at me "I curse you! A long life full of pain and loneliness. Misfortune falls on anyone close enough to care for you. May you die old, alone, and unloved."

My world splintered like a broken mirror as her hate filled words echoed all around me. Blackness swallowed me whole.

"Hitomi?" a deep concerned voice drifted to me. I tried to open my eyes but they felt as though they were cemented shut. "Hitomi? What happened?" Van's voice came to me warm and worried.

"Did I fall." My speech felt thick and slow the words tasting odd in my mouth. Blinking I realized I was draped over the horse's back like a sack of bricks. My legs dangled limply on one side of the animal; while my upper body and head pointed towards the ground. Van's strong boned face was impossibly close to mine.

His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. "No you lost consciousness trying to mount the horse. Was it a vision? What did you see?" He brushed my hair out of my eyes tenderly.

"I… I don't know. It happened so quickly. Nothing was clear. Like fragments of a dream… Nothing felt real." I stuttered lying lamely. It wouldn't be the first time I told Van I saw him die, but this time was different. This time I couldn't see what had happened or how… and I will do everything in my power from keeping this vision from coming true.

A sharp pain radiated from my spine where I still lay folded awkwardly over the horse's back. I struggled to sit up without falling off the poor beast. "Here use me to brace off of." Van placed my hands on his broad shoulder. I could feel the hardness and strength through the thin fabric of his shirt. I realized then that my right hand was still clutched around the pendent.

"Oh! Van here take the pendent back." I tried to give it back clumsily

He folded my fingers back around the cool pink stone. "No I was just keeping it safe for you. It never truly belonged to me…now that you are back please wear it again."

Nodding I fastened the pendent around my neck feeling the familiar weight like an old friend. I could feel Varie's eyes on me but I couldn't look at her. Whether to keep from remembering the horrible vision, or that she suspected I was lying about what I did or did not see.

Once I was set to rights sitting in front of Varie on the horse; Van took our reigns and began leading towards the road. It reminded he of how a parent will hold onto a pony's halter guiding the child on its back carefully.

"We should get moving." He stated over one shoulder. "It will be morning before we reach the city gates and the guards will be getting worried that I haven't yet returned."

The rest of the trip back to the city passed in a silent blur. The world dissolved into three things; the rhythmic thud of the horse's hooves on the hard packed road., the set of Van's shoulders as he walked ahead, and the press of Varie's presence at my back. Van was right about timing as the gates of the city came into view gold tinged the horizon. Light kissed the edges of buildings both new and oddly familiar. Guards rushed forward respect shown clearly as they offered Van a horse they had ready for messages to the palace.

Soon we were making better time then we had all night drawing closer to the blue roofed palace with each second.

Varie's hands holding the reins her arms encircled me in an almost embrace. "Nothing is the same… What happened?" She asked leaning slightly into my back.

"Ziabach attacked without warning during Van's Coronation." I could feel her gasp suddenly but I had to tell her more. "They killed all the guards and Samurai… Guymelifs burnt everything to the ground. We had to take Escaflowne and run. That's how the war started four years ago Gaian time. Van did his best to rebuild the country when the war ended."

"We lost too much that day." Van's voice came back to us showing he had listened intently to my retelling. "I'm not the same weak child you left behind fourteen years ago. This week starts the Annual Peace Summit; Fanelia is hosting the assembly of rulers and representatives from all over Gaia. I am King here, and your timing couldn't be worse." He ended sharply

"Van!" I keep getting stunned by the coldness in which he addresses his own mother. She was right that Van doesn't forgive easily but this is hard even for me to take.

"Its alright Hitomi." She gave me a small tight smile. "Our timing could have been better. I spent 16 years as queen but I do not envy hosting all of Gaia's nations at one time."

We had reached the Palace while we spoke and I hadn't even noticed. Guards approached our horses respectfully. "King Van." They saluted him as a groom scurried over to take the reigns of his horse. A smiling solider addressed Van "With all due respect my lord but next time you take a midnight ride out of the city please inform your personal guard."

Van's mask slipped slightly looking slightly abashed. "Note taken Ganesha. Your father would have had my hide had he caught me acting so reckless."

The man smiled sadly "That he would have my lord." Looking past Van towards me he grinned wider. "I see you found what you have been looking for, and then some."

Face stony once more Van dismounted his borrowed horse. "Yes I had an unexpected reunion last night. You never met Hitomi Kanzaki, but you might remember my mother Varie Escariina Fanel."

The man looked startled but recovered by kissing his battle scarred right hand and touching it to his heart in a sign of extreme respect. "Hitomi, this is the captain on my guard Dag Ganesha, Balgus's son." As Van introduced him Dag stepped forward to help me and Varie dismount.

Before the moment could stretch out in awkward silence there was a commotion with a few of the guards being shoved aside by a noisy Neko. Unlike the first time I met her Merle stood only a few inches shorter than me with a lithe feminine body, and flung herself not into Van's arms but mine. "Hitomi! I've missed you! Lord Van has been just miserable without you!" She chattered happily almost staggering me with her weight and tight grip. Van's face colored brightly much like what my face must look like with Merle choking the life out of me and making all the guards snicker at our expense. "He did tell you that you can't leave us again. Lord Van would be completely-"

"Merle! That's enough." Van silenced her sharply, but softened at her shocked expression. "Since it has been such a long night you should show Hitomi to her room." Turning to walk up the steps with a few of his personal guard falling into step with him.

Merle perked back up releasing me from her death grip. "I know just the room to put you in I had the maids airing it out last night. Hitomi you are going to love it here in Fanelia… but who is your friend." At Merle's innocent words Van froze halfway up the steps without turning around.

Before anyone could think of how to explain Varie's presence Merle padded over to her circling her. "You look very familiar… like someone I know." She mused leaning in she sniffed Varie's long hair. Shocked she took a step back before launching herself into the older woman's un-expecting arms. "Momma! Momma you came home!"

"Oh Merle I didn't know if you'd remember me. You're not a little girl anymore." Varie hugged her back kissing Merle on top of her bright pink hair.

"I'd know your sent anywhere Momma." Merle smiled up at the with tears in here large blue eyes. "Hitomi found you didn't she? Thank you so much Hitomi!" She pulled me into the warmth of the shared hug.

Dag cleared his throat loudly "Lady Merle the guests should be shown to their rooms to get some rest before the ambassadors begin to arrive this afternoon." I looked up the stairs but Van was already gone.

Merle pulled away reluctantly. "Fine Captain, but you should remember this is their home as much as it is your's!" Glaring at the older solider one last time she began leading us into the palace while directing servants to grab our bags.

Varie was settled into a room by Merle's overlooking the large courtyard from my vision. One look at the fountain out her window made me remember the whole horrible scene. Merle had to call my name twice before I heard her. Pretending to just be tired I let her lead me down the hall. All the while I prayed to not have to look out at the gardens from my room.

Merle stopped with an evil grin "This is your room." The door was solid wood and more ornately carved then the doors of the guest rooms or even her own. "This is the queen's suite, and the next door is Van's rooms." Looking over I saw the Fanelian crest carved into the door indicated as Van's. I began blushing fiercely.

"I'm not the queen Merle. I should stay in another room." I tried to look for another place to stay but these seemed to be the only two doors down at this end of the hall.

"No you don't. You are as good as queen for how much Lord Van loves you. No one else should ever have this room but you." With a knowing smirk she nudged me in the ribs. "Wouldn't want any of the spoiled princesses coming this week to have access to the door that connects these two rooms."

"Merle!" Shocked I couldn't help blushing deeper.

"Oh come one Hitomi you are nineteen now grow up and admit that you can't stop thinking about sneaking into Lord Van's room."

"Actually I'm only Seventeen." I tried to regain my composure but now that she said something I won't be able to sleep knowing Van is so close. "Time moves differently on the mystic moon. We are the same age now you and I."

"Well then you can think of me as the big sister now!" Merle Looked pleased with herself "You should go get settled in and get some rest. That is if Lord Van doesn't keep you up." With that parting mischief the Neko took off down the hall before I could find anything to throw at her.

Resigned I pushed the door open not sure what to expect of a room made for the queen of Fanelia. What I found was more then I could have ever dreamed of. The polished wood floors gleamed in the early morning sunlight. Thick rugs woven intricately with varying shaded of red, blue, and gold cushioned my steps. Large windows set into the white plaster and wood inlayed walls; had been pushed open letting the breeze move the long draped lace curtains. Soft looking chairs placed around the room by a painted screen, low tables, mirrored vanity, a large wardrobe, and a two drawer writing desk. This room alone was larger then my bedroom back home, but tall pocket doors had been pushed back to reveal another large room with a large bed covered with embroidered covers and pillows. Merle was right this was a suite… what would I do with a full sitting room let alone a bed that large…

My bags had already been brought up but I'm very glad the maids hadn't unpacked them yet. They would have no idea what to do with the fire extinguisher or huge first aid kit. First I slid the red canister of the large extinguisher on its side under the bed. Knowing my luck anywhere else I would trip over it. I placed the first aid kit and the few garments I brought with me in the wardrobe already stocked with a few simple dresses. Finally my photo album, tarot cards, and Van's feather were safely in a desk drawer. Completely unpacked I paced around both rooms fully; stopping by an unlocked door set into the wall that must connect with Van's rooms with mine.

I raised my hand to knock but froze. What would I say? Was he still mad at me? What would I expect if I entered his most private space? Was I ready to accept what ever may happen? Did he still want and love me the way he used to?

I stepped back from the door knowing whatever happened from here on couldn't lead to doubts they caused nothing but pain and anger later. Stripping off my travel worn clothes I tried to rinse the dirt and horse smell away before climbing under the soft linen sheets still damp. My eyes felt heavy as they closed passing me into darkness once more this time I wasn't alone.

I dreamt of bright sunlight and a field of vibrant wild flowers. The wind smelled of green life and sage as it blew my skirts against my legs. Tilting my face up like a flower basking in the golden light. I felt calm and at peace as a shadow cast across my back. Spinning I turned around to find Van had playfully tried to sneak up behind me.

"No peaking." He murmured through his grin as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "Do you know the best way to enjoy a day such as this?" Mischief sparked in his eyes.

I shook my head feeling my loose hair brushing the top of my shoulders.

"Let me show you." Van's smile widened as he let himself fall backwards into the flowers. My stomach lurched in shock and excitement as he pulled me down on top of him; tenderly cradling me against his solid chest. "See I have the best view now." His voice was low as he brushed my hair aside tracing slowly down my cheek with his rough finger tips.

"I think my view is better." I spoke softly my mouth dry as I looked down on his raven hair framing his tan endearing face. Mahogany eyes alight as they memorized everything about me including the heat of our bodies pressed together.

I don't know who said "I love you." first me or him… maybe both of us but I let my eyes flutter shut leaning down to brush my trembling lips across his.

"Knock. Knock! Hitomi! You can't sleep all day!" Merle burst into my room. "Get up sleepy head! The other countries are arriving now."

"Do I need to go down there?" I clutched at the sheets as if they would help me remember the vivid feeling of that dream.

"No silly… Lord Van has to formally greet them, but he hasn't shown up yet." She tilted her head slightly in thought. "Its not like him to be late at times like this. Oh well get dressed we can watch from your window without anyone noticing."

"You could have let me sleep more." I knew I was pouting as I swung my legs over the side leaving the warmth of the bed.

"Why? Where you having a good dream of Lord Van?" The neko grinned evilly "Maybe you can make that dream a reality tonight."

"Merle!" This time I was prepared as I threw one of my shoes at her.

She danced aside laughing. "There is a formal dinner to welcome the guests and then dancing. We will have to find you a dress quickly but I can't wait to see their rotten faces as you dance with Lord Van."

Confused I stopped trying to wiggle into a simple peach colored dress. "Who's faces are rotten?"

"The princesses that come to GAPS every year." She flopped down in one of the embroidered chairs. Waving her hands through the air as she talked. " Gaian Annual Peace Summit is too long I just call it GAPS. That's all it is anyways, a bunch of politicians arguing boring treaties while trying to throw their pretty shallow daughters at wealthy husbands. Lord Van is the biggest target for those guys too. He's Strong, Young, Rich, and a King!"

"This happens every year?" Political marriages are common here on Gaia. After all Millearna and Dryden had an arranged Marriage for years. "Has Van ever showed any interest in any of those girls?"

"Have you gone stupid Hitomi?" Merle looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "You're the only one Lord Van has ever taken any interest in. Every year he puts on a smile when he has to talk to or dance with other girls but as soon as they leave he drops it like a hot coal. He has missed you for four years, never has he cared for anyone but you."

I didn't know what to say so I focused on finishing lacing up the dress in silence. Merle had been watching me and I'm surprised she didn't tell me I was doing it backwards or something. At a sound I couldn't hear she bounded out of the chair and over to the window. "It is Lord Van. And from the state of his hair it looks like he just woke up. I hope he had a good dream because boy are his advisers angry. Come over here." She smiled waving me over.

Stepping cautiously to the large window I was relieved to see that it looked out not at the gardens but the front steps and sweeping plaza leading down to the city below. Van appeared to be getting nagged by five old men in formal attire. His hair was messier then usual making his crown sit slightly skewed. The shadow of stubble adorned his normally clean-shaven jaw. Suddenly Van's attention shot up past the advisors and our eyes locked.

"Busted." Merle stated with a whine. "He's not the only one getting yelled at today." She sighed but continued to look on as several carriages came to a stop in the plaza.

Merle continued unfazed. "There was a fuss a few years back so no one can arrive in the city by leviship. If they fly in they must land outside the city and take a carriage up to the palace. Also the order in which each country is announced got debated to death. The decided on alphabetical not closest alliance or anything else, so the first group greeted doesn't get preferential treatment."

"So the first group is…" I tried to think of the other countries names but aside from the major players in the last war I was drawing a blank.

"Obviously our closest ally is always the first on the list. Oh here they are." She turned back towards the excitement of the plaza beneath our view.

From below trumpets sounded as the first carriage door opened. A herald called in a clear ringing voice. "Fanelia welcomes you Asturia." Wavy golden hair shown vibrantly as Millearna stepped out smoothing her long skirts elaborate. Gracefully she held her hand out and none other then Dryden stepped out after her taking the extended hand. "Are they back together?" I asked

"I should write you notes since this might get confusing. Yes and no. Dryden is Millearna's head advisor and Asturia is wealthier then ever thanks to him, but he doesn't want to be king… so I guess they call him her 'consort' sounds more official than lover." By now the familiar couple had made it up the steps and were being greeted warmly by Van.

The next carriage was opening "Fanelia welcomes you Republic of Basram." An older man with thick dark hair streaked with grey stepped out with many metals on his uniform jacket glittering in the sunlight. Behind him a slender girl dropped a slight curtsy towards Van. She had long Black hair twisted up in an complex style.

"Ugh… President Yoseph of Basram and his daughter Sveltlana. Wicked snakes both of them don't trust a word they say." Merle's tail was puffed out angrily in defense. "She told me that when she marries Lord Van they will send me to live in the woods with all the other filthy animals. I hope she gets eaten by a dragon."

"Now don't say that Merle you wouldn't want to poison that poor unfortunate… Dragon." my quip was awarded with laughter so loud I swear the people on the steps could hear her. I stepped out of view just in case.

Getting control of herself the cat girl wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. "I'm so glad you're back Hitomi. It was never the same without you."

"Thanks Merle, but could you try not to embarrass me I'm going to have enough people staring at me without odd outbursts." I'm glad to have her around, but these people will know I'm not like them even without her reminding them.

While I was hiding the next carriage had opened since we heard clearly "Fanelia welcomes you Cesario." Peaking back out I saw three lean tan golden haired figures shadowed by tough scarred dark haired guards all holding shields and spears.

"Isn't that a little much muscle for a formal greeting?" I ask confused. The rest of the royal groups had guards, but they stood off to the side in an unimposing manner; these were pure soldiers.

"Cesario has the oldest culture on Gaia its just how things are done there." Her stripped tale swished back and forth as she thought. " King Atreus, Prince Orestes, and Princess Helena are always so regal but I can't say I've ever spoken to any of them." We watched them approach Van and his advisors faces neutral but pleasant.

Another carriage had approached the front steps but before the horses had stopped or the herald had a chance to introduce them a very rotund balding man burst from the door interrupting the polite exchange between Van and the King of Cesario. Sweat gleamed off his waxy skin even from this distance. His non existent neck draped with thick gold and jeweled chains that swayed heavily as he moved. The herald recovered from his stupor. "Fanelia welcomes you Daedalus."

I was shocked who would behave in such a manner? "How rude of him! The others waited their turn." I shook my head.

"What do you expect from the King Louis VI of Daedalus?" Merle didn't seem surprised "The Moons revolve around that man if only by his mass. Bet you didn't even notice his kids Prince Philip and Princess Marie."

She was right again where he was loud, rude, and gaudy… the two people that trailed him did not stand out in any way. Mousy brown hair and nondescript features was all I could tell from this distance. I felt extremely sorry for both of them.

Van's jaw was tight as he greeted the Fat King. It was obvious he didn't appreciate the interruption. Giving a curt greeting to the Prince and Princess he motioned to servants to attend the group from Daedalus. Luckily by the time the next carriage had stopped they were taken into the palace and out of sight.

The door to next carriage didn't burst from the hinges like the last one but was held open as a tall dark hair man with a well groomed goatee. He paused outside the carriage with his arm bent behind his back. A petite black haired girl daintily stepped out taking the older man's offered arm. "Fanelia welcomes you Egzardia."

"King Ferdinand IV and his daughter Isabella set all the fashion trends every year." Merle sighed pictures of fancy dresses dancing behind her eyes.

"Is she one of the ones trying to snag Van?" I asked knowing I couldn't compete with her grace or how extraordinarily beautiful she seamed even from our vantage point.

Merle waved her hand absently. "Well there was a proposal put forward a year or so ago but she didn't seem too heart broken when Van turned her down."

I don't know what shocked me that there were already marriage proposals flying around or how Merle just made it seem like nothing. Trying not to focus on how much more fitting Princess Isabella would be at Van's side… than me. "How many more countries are coming?"

"Only two but you'll want to stick around if you're getting bored." Her large eyes glimmered with something I couldn't place.

I leaned against the window feeling out of place and out of my depth. I should have been taking classes on manners not calculus. So lost in thought I didn't even notice this new group had started descending from the carriage until I heard the herald "Fanelia welcomes you Freid." A very familiar man with extremely long blond hair stood formally next to a pretty platinum haired girl. They both flanked a boy no more then eight with gold hair; wearing a large gold crown his small hand resting on the hilt of a gold sword pommel.

"Its Allen and Chid!" Excitement and memories bubbled up out of nowhere. "Is that Celena next to Allen?" I had only seen her a few times but knew behind those pretty blue eyes lurked the ex-Zaibach solider Dilandau.

"Told you that you should stick around. Allen quit the knights of Caeli after you left. He works for Duke Chid now as an advisor and sword master. Part of the deal for immigrating to Freid was that Allen could keep Celena with him… she's sweet but a bit off some times. Her mind is that of a child stuck in the body of an adult… while Chid is a kid with the sensibility greater than most rulers here." Van greeted them warmly. He didn't seem to notice the blush on Celena's cheeks as he spoke softly to her.

"Does she have…" I didn't know how to say it without sounding jealous.

"A Crush on Lord Van? Oh yea like he hung the moons for her. Don't worry it's a one-sided harmless puppy love." The cat girl could have teased me more but she stood rigid by the window.

"What is wrong Merle? There is only one group left it should be over soon right?" The last carriage stood alone. The door opened and Merle let out a low hiss. Seeing their dark plain cloaks and her reaction I knew who was at the end of the alphabet. "Zaibach. Why are they here?"

"Peace can't exist if its one sided or so Lord Van says. Emperor William Dornkirk is a sad excuse for a human being. They are a poor broken country now all he can do is grovel and beg every year. No one has forgiven what his father and those awful scientists did all for ancient power." Looking down I tried to see what she meant but all I could see was a pale-faced blond haired man with nervous shaking hands.

"Enough of this." A stern motherly voice chastised from the door making us jump. Turning with large eyes we both saw a vision straight from a memory. Varie wore a long gold-embroidered blue sleeveless over-dress that wrapped around her and was fastened with an even longer pink stripped sash. Pale yellow under skirts pooled on the ground around her feet.

"Wow you look…" I felt at a loss. Wearing her old wardrobe Varie belonged here in a way I might never.

Merle dashed over to her excited. "You look amazing Momma! Like you never left." The older woman gave her a small smile.

"I doubt this old thing is still in fashion but I've kept it all these years hoping to return home as I left." She tightened the large bow in front of her chest restlessly. Looking up she caught my eye. "It seems you two are wasting time when Hitomi has nothing to wear to the dinner tonight."

"I don't need to go." I shifted away not seeing a way out of being stared by all these strangers.

"Of course you have to go!" Merle stomped her temper flaring at me. "You'd leave Lord Van to endure those political wolves alone!"

I wished there was a way of escaping their critical eyes. "Well he seems to have done well without me until now and-"

Before I could make any more lame excuses Varie cut me off though it looks like Merle wanted the job… with her claws. "Enough self-pity! If Van has chosen you then it is your duty to stand by him and support him. I would hope you'd be stronger than this childish doubt."

I knew my cheeks had flared as I glared at her. "I'm not weak! I will always be at Van's side no matter what happens! I love him and I don't care what people think of me!" My clenched fist loosened as the anger drained from me.

Varie grinned at me with maybe the first true smile I've ever seen from her. "Good, remember what you just said. Politicians and their like can never be trusted. Van will need your fighting spirit more than anything." She stepped towards me placing a delicate hand under my chin and lifting slightly as if to get a better look at my face. "Now let us see what we can do to make you look as beautiful on the outside that you are on the inside Hitomi."

"I'll go get the seamstress!" Merle danced out of the room happily.

"Thank you Varie." I felt a weight lift just watching her sort through the dresses provided for me in advance.

Distractedly she waved a hand through the air a habit Merle seems to have picked up and now I know where it originated. "Think nothing of it." She returned to her search mumbling to herself. "There is no time to get something made for you but we might be able to alter something."

"Varie." I walked over to her no knowing how to start what I really wanted to say to her.

"Hm?" She acknowledged me with staying focused on the fabrics at her finger tips.

"I wanted to apologize for how Van was acting towards you last night and this morning. He really is a gentle and caring person but he's seen so much tragedy in his life." I wanted to reach out to her and sooth the hurt away from her eyes. A hurt Van felt every time he looked at her.

She glanced at me her expression calm as she paused in her exploration of the wardrobe. "I knew he would not easily except my return. Some of his pain I caused by leaving, but I do not intend to repeat my mistakes. One day he might forgive me but neither of you have anything to apologize for."

I couldn't help it this seemed to be a day were physical closeness spoke greater than words. I tossed my arms around the slender older woman. She seemed surprised at first but returned my embrace patting my back lightly.

A mocking voice intruded from the door "I'd hate to interrupt from the bonding moment but I brought the seamstress and a ladies' maid to help with her hair." Merle strode up to us. "I like you Hitomi, but first you steal Lord Van and now you want to take Momma. They were my family before you came along."

At first I was hurt, but I know Merle and attitude is her way of dealing with things that worry her. I couldn't help it I had to tease her. "Is little Merle jealous? Does she want a hug too?" I laughed dodging as she swiped at me. "I'm faster than you now kitty."

"Come back here!" she hissed embarrassed, and sprang forward tackling me where we fell hard across a cushioned bench. I looked into her livid blue eyes and burst out laughing. Our limbs tangled; pillows tossed on the floor we dissolved into laugher. I hadn't felt this light in so long.

"Don't make me throw water on you two." Varie smiled at us while the two new ladies hovering by the door looked on horrified. "I think I found a dress that will suit you for tonight."

Merle scurried to help her lift all the other dresses out of the way. All I saw was a sweep of green velvet as the seamstress and maid bustled in to take over.

Feeling useless and out of place I asked ."Is there anything I can do to help?" All eyes turned on me in unison and suddenly I felt exposed.

"Oh yes. You can strip!" Merle announced loudly with glee.

The next thing I know I'm surrounded and quickly being undressed. In a fraction of the time it took to get into this dress it is gone. I sputtered indignant unable to form any proper words. I stood almost naked in front of Van's mom, adopted sister, and two strangers. Trying to cover myself proved futile. As they stared openly at my simple white bra and panties.

"What type of undergarments are these?" The seamstress asked plucking at my bra strap.

Red faced I blurt out "The not optional kind!" Snickering from all involved but myself led me to notice something vital. The door to my room had remained open this whole time and someone was standing just outside the door. Embarrassed I moved quickly behind the dressing screen. "Will someone please shut the damn door?!" I didn't mean to be so harsh but the maid jumped and rushed over to the open door closing it with a click.

After being measured and dressed in a soft linen under-dress the unexpected weight of the full dress was comforting. The laces in the back were straightened deftly and tied. Then the poking and pinning started. The nice thing about this dress seems that it was never hemmed so they could easily customize the length; since 5'10 tends to be unusually tall for women on Gaia. I am glad to have grown into a more feminine figure while remaining athletic in the last two years.

The seamstress stepped back placing the last of the pins in the sleeve of her own dress for safekeeping. "Alright I need you to walk around and tell me if any place is too tight. You can go look into the looking glass once everything fits right."

Nodding I breathed a little easier "Thank you." I tried not to walk to stiffly with all these people watching me. Despite not being used to dressing like this the dress flowed easily around me. The hem in front just barely brushed the floor while the sides and back lengthened slightly to form a small train only a few extra inches. "It feels good. Nothing is too tight." Which surprised me that I could even move my arms fully.

Excepting the nod from the seamstress I walked over to the mirror. The first thing I saw was that the velvet of the main part of the dress was the same green as my eyes. They stood out vibrantly like huge emeralds vastly making them my best feature by far. The dress had a few really nice parts I instantly loved. The square neckline showed only a hint of cleavage and was bordered by silver lace that shown slightly as I moved drawing the eye.

The sleeves were like nothing I'd ever seen. They were form-fitting and stopped in a V on the back of my hands, but above my elbows there was silver and jade green embroidered ribbons. Directly below them there was a spit over-sleeve that was forest green velvet on the outside but jade green silk on the inside and draped down gracefully giving a dramatic flare. Like the sleeves the front of the dress was in two parts. The center of the dress was jade green silk embroidered with small silver leaves and vines. The darker over-dress fit me perfectly drawing in from my breasts to my narrow waist. It was laced up from below my bust to almost my hips where the dress gathered and flared out cascading down to the floor in ripples.

The back was the simplest part, and was laced from collar to the top of my rear. The laces on both the front and back were the same being small ribbons of dark green and silver braided together. I tried to memorize every detail before turning back to the waiting women. "I love it."

The rest of getting ready became a blur of activity where at some point Merle slipped out to get ready herself. Varie stayed with me the whole time debating with the Maid on which hair style would best suit me and the fashion of the dress. She waved away the maid who offered to dress her hair choosing to leave it cascading down her back.

There was a light knock on the door that the maid answered with a whispered exchange with the servant at the door. "Wonderful news Lady Hitomi the King has sent you a gift to wear this night."

I smoothed my hands down the soft velvet. What could be better than what I was already wearing? I was answered when the maid set a polished wooden box open in front of me. Set on black velvet were two of the prettiest silver hair clips I have ever seen. They were delicate filigree of vines set with glittering faceted emeralds. They were so extraordinary I was almost afraid to touch them.

"Who did you say sent these?" Varie asked standing behind me.

"None other then King Van my Lady." She took the long tined silver gently and twisted my hair just right to fasten it up elegantly.

Trying not to move my head I glanced at Varie's worried face in the vanity mirror. "What is wrong? Do you not like them?"

"Its not that… they are lovely." She sighed "My son is many things but he shows his affection in simple ways. These gifts are far from simple."

Her concern seemed unfounded but she was right about Van. Gifts were not really his specialty. "If he didn't send them then who did?" I was curious if she had any suspicions.

"That I do not know but beware the intentions of politicians." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "The ones that smile to your face are most likely the ones to stab you in the back."

Just then Merle rushes into the room without knocking. She is wearing a pale pink dress overlaid with rose colored lace. The sleeves start below her shoulders leaving them with the puffs of fur visible and are long but flare out from her elbows in a bell like shape. She has an extra layer of lace bustled on the back of her dress where her tail sticks out swishing back and forth excitedly. "Wow didn't recognize you Hitomi! I thought you had been replaced by a beautiful Princess or something."

"I'll take that as a complement Merle. You look very pretty too." I smiled watching her chin length hair curl outward. "Do you always keep your hair the same length?"

Running her clawed fingers through the hot pink hair she grinned "Thought of cutting it super short like you used to wear your hair but it wouldn't look good with my ears. I like it this length and it doesn't get in my way."

Another servant had appeared at my door that Merle seems to like leaving open. "It seems to be time to go down to dinner." Varie announced herding us towards the door. They funny thing is I can't remember eating anything all day for the excitement, but my stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing Van after being apart all day. I hoped he liked the dress and the guests wouldn't ask me too many hard questions.

Our group stopped in front of a large set of double doors. A herald stood there announcing people as they went in. We just missed the group from Daedalus, and for that I was very glad. Merle dashed forward whispering some things to the uniformed man.

"Relax Hitomi." Varie placed her hand on my arm gently. "Remember what you yelled at me earlier. Nothing they think matters. Just remember to breath."

Merle came back taking me hand. "Since this a formal dinner everyone is introduced with their full title. Asturia, Freid, and Van are the only ones not here yet. We should go in before they arrive." Letting go of my hand her headed to the door over her shoulder she smiled adding one last remark. "The Longer your title is the more important you think you are. In Lord Van's case it would be true."

She nodded to the man and he announced in a clear ringing voice. "Lady Merle, of Fanelia." Then she was gone through the doors. Varie stepped up next her chin up like the queen she is.

"Just breath." She gave me a small smile before entering the room "Queen Mother Varie Escariina Fanel, of Fanelia." I could hear people murmuring in surprise as she strode forward into the room. I guess the rumor of her return had not gotten around yet. By morning I'm sure the whole world will know.

My hand felt damp but I didn't want to wipe them on my lovely dress. Trying not to fidget I took a deep breath. Exhaling calmly I nodded to the man like the others had. "Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, Seer of the Mystic Moon."

Damn it Merle why did she have them announce me as a seer its not something I'd like to advertise. If people were shocked by Varie they were speechless by me. I'm not exactly sure if that is a good thing. Merle motioned for me to come sit near the head of the table between her and Varie. As I passed the group from Basram I could tell two things the President's daughter Svetlana was not only very pretty but she was also glaring a hole through me.

I took my seat in time to hear the next person be announced. As long as the focus left me the next group could be in clown suits and I'd still love them.

I'd know that tall brunet man with sunglasses on and stubble visible "Consort Dryden Fassa, Ambassador to Asturia." Seeing me Dryden winked with a large grin. He walked to the chair across from me but remained standing. "Glad you're back Hitomi." He mouthed silently to me. I was glad to know not even time could change Dryden.

The golden haired queen appeared in the rustle of embroidered skirts. "Doctor Millearna Aston, Queen of Asturia." As beautiful as she is in all her finery I couldn't help but miss how happy she looked running around in black pants and a pink ruffled shirt. Her purple eyes lit up when she saw me. Taking the seat across from Varie she waited for Dryden to pull out her chair. Gracefully she sat placing her hands on the table. Dryden took his seat putting one of his larger hands over hers winking at me again.

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs whispering to me. "Playboy."

The next group was introduced right after them; the first one into the room was none other than Allen's sister. "Lady Celena Sheazar, of Freid." She wore a pale blue high collared dress with a little too much lace. The sleeves were shear and floated loosely around her arms as she moved. Halfway into the room she paused looking around as if confused.

Allen came striding into the room before the herald finished speaking. "Second Swordmaster, Allen Sheazar, Ambassador to Freid." His golden hair was longer then I remember but he had it pulled back halfway down his back. With a tense smile he took Celena's hand and placed in on his arm leading her to a seat three down from Dryden. He was in the process of pulling her chair out for her when he first saw me and froze. "Hitomi?" Being the first one to speak to me out loud it seemed that he broke an unwritten rule as the rest of the table began chattering in shock again.

"Hello Allen." I spoke softly meeting his wide blue eyes. Aside from looking more tired these days Allen was mostly unchanged by time.

"Brother? Who is she?" The platinum haired girl asked curiously looking between her frozen older brother and myself.

"An old friend from the war Celena." Regaining his composure Allen gave me a slight bow before taking his own seat.

Sill wearing his Gold crown and sword Chid stood just inside the door waiting patently for the herald to fully announce him before starting for the empty chair between Allen and Dryden. "Duke Chid, Ruler of Freid." Tall for his age but still much shorter then the rest of the guests the eight year old calmly kept his face passive as he took his seat. He glance at me a second longer then the others but made no comment or motion as if he recognized the strange girl who once told his fortune.

The announcer interrupted my thoughts with the one introduction I've been waiting for. "First Swordmaster of Gaia, Van Salazar de Fanel, King of Fanelia." Van stepped into the room with dignity like Chid but remarkably warmer. He gave a slight nod to each ruler and kept the natural looking smile that each princess assumed was for them.

Van looked amazingly handsome in a pair of soft looking black breeches, embossed black leather boots with silver buckles, and a white open necked linen shirt. The shirt though simply cut emphases the toned muscular build underneath. He would have seemed underdressed in compared to the rest of the group had it not been for the knee-length red and gold brocade vest that hung unfastened except for the tooled leather belt with the royal Fanelian crested sword sheathed at his waist. The crimson and gold of his vest stood out starkly from the rest of the monochrome black and white outfit; bringing out the red in his mahogany eyes and the golden crown on his brow.

Our eyes met and I could swear his mouth dropped open slightly as he seemed to almost trip over his own feet. Van recovered well though and I had to look down at my hand to keep from reaching out for him.

He took stood place at the head of the table without taking his seat he spoke clearly to the whole table. "I welcome you all here to Fanelia for the Fourth Gaian Annual Peace Summit. It is in the best interest of our countries to put aside all differences and personal agendas to make this week productive. Please enjoy all the hospitality Fanelia can offer while you stay here in the Palace." Van took his seat looking directly at me. "Before dinner is served I am glad to note that everyone has met Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, my fiancé."

Too Be Continued…

Authors Note- I am so sorry! Its chapter become so long I had to cut it off. The part I really wanted to write will be in then next chapter even though I wanted it to be in Hitomi's point of view. I haven't decided if I'm going to rewrite it in Van's point of view and mess up my order of events… or do I want to keep Hitomi as the main focus for the next one and ruin my organization. The word count is 9,820 and I actually have two more parts planned. This chapter is longer than 3-5 of my normal chapters but I hope I kept it interesting for you. The next chapter will be fairly long as well.

There was a lot here that I didn't intend to write, but it flowed so well and had bits of humor to offset the introductions of the new countries and characters. I have a Cast and Countries Summary written up as a refresher. Also it is intended to help you know how I want the 4 unfamiliar countries to be portrayed. The summary was originally at the end of this chapter but I had to move that when I was half way done.

Also I know that Balgus was one of the 'Three Swordmasters of Gaia'. Since he and I assume at least one other of the three died during the war Van and Allen were inducted into the group. Though they are never introduced by rank I wanted to have a differentiation between Van and Allen. Van did almost Kill Allen in the last fight so I wanted to note that Van is the better swords man.

Please Read and Review.


	4. Love and War

Welcome back! This was originally going to be at the end of chapter 3 but since the chapter was so long already I didn't want to lose you. I have compiled a summery off all the characters and countries to make it easier for you to remember(It did help me writing it). Also though I describe the characters you know and love I do it in my way so you might understand any changes I have done to them. A * denotes an original character or little known country.

_**Cast and Countries**_

Fanelia- A small country based on agriculture and the worship of a Flying Dragon God. Rich in tradition it has a strict trial of slaying a land dragon before ascending the throne as king. Burnt down four years ago by the Zaibach Empire in the first attack that started the Great Gaian War.

Van Salazar de Fanel- Nineteen year old King of Fanelia. Orphaned at the age of five. Fanelia was burnt to the ground on the day of his Coronation. Fought during the Great Gaian War in the ispano gymelef Escaflowne.

Hitomi Kanzaki- Seventeen year old seer from the Mystic moon. Saved Van's life at the age of 15 and was taken to Gaia were she became heavily involved in the war despite her wishes. She had a crush on Allen Scheazar before realizing her feelings for Van. She returned home to Japan and only aged half as much as her friends who remained on Gaia.

Varie Escariina Fanel- Wife of Goau Fanel (deceased); the mother of Folken (deceased) and Van Fanel. After Folken disappeared she went in search for him but found herself transported to the mystic moon with no way home.

Merle Fanel- Adopted sister to Van and friend to Hitomi. Seventeen year old neko with an attitude.

*Dag Ganesha- Fanelian Samurai and captain of Van's personal guard. Son of Balgus Ganesha deceased mentor/swordmaster to Van and Allen.

Asturia- A small central merchant country bordered by many of the other Kingdoms. It has a wealthy port capital that most trade flows through so is more tolerant of different cultures. It's main religion is the worship of a Sea Dragon God.

Queen Millearna Aston- Headstrong and intelligent young Queen who despite the wishes of her family studied to become a doctor. Married to and then separated from the merchant Dryden Fassa.

Dryden Fassa- Wealthy merchant with a good knowledge of history, legend, and economy. Was betrothed, married, and then separated from Queen Millearna. Acts as advisor and ambassador for Asturia.

Freid- - This ancient country has a deep spiritual and religious roots founded on old traditions and the worship of the people of Atlantis. The once held the Key to the power of Atlantis until the Great Gaian War. Normally ruled by a Warrior King titled Duke of Freid.

Chid dal Freid- Only eight years old and already a level headed ruler. Chid is the biological son of Allen Sheazar but was raised by the prior Duke of Freid.

Allen Sheazar- Former knight of Cali performs the duties of advisor and swords master for his biological son the Duke of Freid. He is still single at the age of 25 despite his popularity with the opposite gender.

Celeana Sheazar- Nineteen year old sister of Allen who was captured and experimented on by Zaibach. She has no memory of her alter ego Dilandau who lead a group of fighters against Van, Allen, and their countries. Since Dilandau had control of her body for so long Celena's mind is that of a twelve year old.

*Basram- Gaea's first country to with a republican form of government. It leads the wave of modernization gradually enveloping Gaea, and employed the energist bomb against Zaibach despite the casualties it caused to it's Allies. Society similar to Post Romanov Russia without open socialism.

*President Yoseph Zhelenzo- as president of Basram he is cunning and politically motivated in all he does that includes bringing his oldest daughter to the peace summit.

*Svetlana Zhelenza- President of the Republic of Basram oldest daughter. Already known for her pretty looks and sharp tongue. She is eighteen and willing to do anything for a throne.

*Cesario- A neighboring country of Asturia who was part of the Allied forces against Zaibach. It possesses the most ancient culture on Gaia aside from the Draconians. This country is known for the emphasis it places on chivalry. Based off of ancient Greece with the royals being similar to Athenian society while the soldiers are purely like Spartan warriors.

*King Atreus- King of Cesario he only has one son, but four daughters. He is in his late forties and prefers intellectual feats to physical ones. He once faced King Goau in battle and lost by skill but gained respect a huge respect for the deceased king. He is known to be level headed but immovable in his determinations.

*Prince Orestes- Crown prince of Cesario and twin brother to Helena. He is very open, likeable, and athletic. He respects Van Fanel and Allen Sheazar for their parts in the Great Gaian War. He fancies himself a warrior but as the only son to the King was not allowed into battle.

*Princess Helena- At twenty she is the oldest princess offered in marriage to Fanelia. Not much is known about her other then her regal manner and quick intellect.

*Daedalus- A neighboring country of Asturia who joined the Allied forces against Zaibach. This country's wealth is vastly derived from the rich deposits of minerals in its mountains and has ongoing land disputes with its two closest neighbors Cesario and Egzardia. Society largely based off 14th /15th century France.

*Louis VI the Fat- Fat, balding, arrogant King of Daedalus. Has several ongoing disputes with the other countries over land borders and mineral rights.

*Prince Philip- Nineteen year old prince of Daedalus who has little to no say in his father's decisions or how Daedalus is run. This is his first year attending the peace summit. He only seems to care about his little sister and her happiness.

*Princess Marie- Soft spoken Eighteen year old Princess of Daedalus. One of the women hoping to become the next queen of Fanelia.

*Egzardia is a neighboring country of Asturia known for its exquisite fashion and art style. It joined the Allied forces against Zaibach. Culture based off of renaissance era Spain.

*Ferdinand VI- Late forties widower and king of Egzardia. Like most of the older rulers King Ferdinand remembers Varie from her time as queen.

*Isabella- The youngest and prettiest of the princesses offered in marriage to Fanelia. At only sixteen she was offered as a wife to Van the year before, but was not upset by being denied. She has a quick smile and a likeable demeanor.

Zaibach- This empire of industrial-age ambitions and technological discoveries. Forces of foot-soldiers and Guymelefs marched into the neighboring countries in order to seek the keys that will unleash the power of Atlantis. They used science and human experimentation to try and replicate luck, fortune, and destiny.

*William Dornkirk- Current Emperor of the devastated Zaibach Empire. Only known son of Isaac Dornkirk who used a mix of dark technology, human experimentation, and forbidden Atlantian Power. He is little more then a shadow of his father and generally disliked and ignored by the other rulers.

Adelphos Gein- Zaibach general during the Great Gaian War. As one of the Four Generals directly answering to Dornkirk, he led the Copper Army and was one of the few to survived the detonation of Basram's Energist bomb. Dilandau was a direct subordinate of Adelphos's.

Chapter 4- Love and War

**Van**

Magnetic. No matter what I do or where I look I am constantly being drawn to her in every way. To me Hitomi looks like the forest during spring; full of beauty, mystery, and a promise of new life. The dark green dress she wears does two things; her skin has a luminous glow and her eyes are even more captivating than normal. I couldn't take my gaze off her even as her face paled in shock over my sudden announcement. Color flaring across her cheeks at my preemptive declaration. When had I gotten so bold to assume she would marry me with out even properly asking her first?

Necessity is the mother of invention, and in this case I have to pray she waits till we are truly alone to slap me across the face. I know it is a reaction to be prepared for. After the initial dismay wore off murmurs of suspicion and speculation traveled around the room full of people practiced in turning words into something much more.

"A seer! I bet she tricked him."

"She must be with child."

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Dear god two monsters marrying what is this world coming too?"

Mother's disapproval radiated from her; burning me with her eyes so like mine. Already this woman was becoming attached and protective of Hitomi. If my Hitomi only had one gift it would be the ability to draw people to her.

Varie spoke breaking my thoughts "Surely an announcement such as this happy news could have been proclaimed in a more tactful manner." True to her title she cut me with her words wile a smile stayed on her face. I sought to return the favor.

Masking my emotions behind a pleasant expression I spoke. "I do apologize being raised only by warriors did not enforce that sentimental way of thinking." The whole table had gone silent at our exchange. Feeling all the pent up sadness and anger I vented it at her twisting the knife deeper. "I have the unfortunate experience that people leave me easily as if it means nothing to them."

My rewards for hateful words were the complete draining of color form her already pale face and the twisting of my own stomach into knots.

Hitomi's voice had recovered some strength as she dared to keep the peace at this moment. "Van-" I would have listened to her gladly too if Allen had not interrupted.

"King Van. That is no way to speak to a Lady let alone your own mother." The way he chose to cut off Hitomi while intending to shove his chivalry in my face made my temper spike yet again.

Seeing the storm brewing the Blond Queen to my right slammed her hands down on the table startling us all. She turned an extraordinarily bright smile on the watching dignitaries disarming any farther arguing. "Since this is a night for joyous declarations it would seem to be my turn. As I have my dearest friends all in the same place I would like to announce that I am with child."

Dryden who had been staying out of the excitement was calmly taking a drink of vino when his other half spoke. He inhaled wrong in shock and began coughing comically turning an odd shade of purple before being able to sputter out. "Millearna!"

Taking his hand publicly she smiles taking pleasure at catching him completely off guard. "I know it is not how we had wanted the formal announcement to go but we are among friends." Thank the gods for Millearna. She has always been a good ally and a smart politician.

I seemed to have recovered faster then most of the others; raised my glass in a toast towards Millearna and a shell shocked Dryden "Tonight we celebrate not only the coming together of our countries but good Fortune, long Lives, and very happy Futures." I gave Hitomi an apologetic smile with the hopes that she will soon understand and stand by me through the oncoming storm.

While people were occupied congratulating Millearna and Dryden. I reached across and gently touched Hitomi's nervously fidgeting hand. Speaking softly I knew everyone on this side of the table was either friend or family, yet I still had their full attention. "I am sorry Hitomi. This is not how I had hoped to propose." Her rosy cheeks heated up once more, but her eyes softened. "I had three reasons for announcing my intentions. I also understand if you wish to slap me when we have less of an audience." I gave her what I would hope was a playful smile and it seemed to work.

Her soft pink lips quirked up into an amused smile. My gaze fixed on her mouth as she licked her lips with a quick darting tongue. "What were your reasons?" She asked and I could feel our friends lean forward in anticipation.

I had to clear my throat before being able to speak again. "First it allows you a certain level of protection. Possibly more of a target for harsh words, but under my name you should be safe from any physical retaliation."

This time Hitomi reached for me her face neutral, but her eyes filled with worry. "Are you in danger Van?" Trembling hands and firm voice I wanted nothing more than to just hold her.

Gently removing my hand from her grip I motioned for the servants to start food service. Not looking at her I knew my face was grim. "I doubt I've ever been out of danger. It is you I worry about Hitomi. Losing you would completely destroy me."

This time it was her turn to struggle to find her voice. "What were your other reasons?" A plate of the first course arrived in front of her. "Thank you." She smiled openly at the servant.

That poor man was caught in the full force of her charm; stunned he almost dropped the tray in his hands.

Varie spoke softly to the younger woman saving me the trouble. "Hitomi, it is inappropriate to address servants at formal events publicly unless you need something." Before Hitomi could ask why it was not acceptable; mother continued. "It can draw attention to or embarrass them."

Taking a breath I knew I had to continue my explanation. "You could say that would be the second reason for announcing our engagement." The women all looked at me confused, and I couldn't help blushing under their scrutiny. "It might be selfish but with you back at my side it diverts the attention from other countries' princesses. Also it seems an embarrassing rumor has started… That I don't appreciate the companionship of women." Once I finished speaking I immediately regretted it. Ears burning I tried to ignore the fact that my friends were laughing completely at my expense.

Millearna, Hitomi, and my own mother respectfully covered their giggles with napkins. Allen coughed into his hand… well until Celena asked him "Why doesn't he like playing with girls?" Then the knight began coughing for real. Merle the traitor snickered out-loud. Unexpectedly Dryden was the only one respectfully silent.

He sat stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting… I didn't think it would get around quite this fast."

With a horrified look Millearna asks what we all are coming to realize. "Dryden, tell me you didn't start that rumor about Van?!"

"Of course I started it." He answered nonchalantly. "I came up with it during last year's summit. It was an experiment on social norms. I never expected it to circulate this fast. Did you notice the Kings brought sons this year… in case their daughters didn't get Van's attention." He smirked proud of himself.

Without knowing exactly what I was doing I found myself weight testing the handle of my dinner knife. Soft fingers gripped my wrist and I looked up into Hitomi's luminous eyes. "Please don't Van. You shouldn't make Millearna's unborn child fatherless."

I let go of the knife twining her fingers in mine I could feel her pulse pounding just under the soft skin. My food remained untouched despite that this event was slated as a formal dinner. It seemed more like a family with fancy clothes. The other five countries didn't even exist in our little world. As the dinner wore on I ate little and tasted even less.

The desert plates were cleared and glasses refilled as the musicians set up like silent shadows.

"You know Van never divulged his third reason for assuming Hitomi would agree to be his bride." Allen mused whether to rile me up or from memories of Hitomi denying his own proposal four years ago.

Setting down my glass I took a deep breath. This was not the time to let him bait me. Allen is a good friend but he isn't the person who mattered right now. Meeting her warm emerald gaze I couldn't help smiling. "That one would be very personal." The music started up as my cue to lead as the first to choose a partner for dancing. I wanted more than anything to take Hitomi onto the dance floor and never let her out of reach, but my preference was not a diplomatic one. Holding my gloved hand to my right I asked. "Millearna, would you honor me with the first dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." She took my hand smiling at the green eyed girl. "I'll keep him safe for you Hitomi."Her elaborate lavender skirts swirled around her gracefully.

Other couples started to move out onto the dance floor following our lead. It didn't surprise me that Dryden took the chance to beat Allen by asking Hitomi to dance first. For that I am thankful… not that Hitomi would fall for Allen at this point, but a single ladies man like him could put speculation on their past relationship. Though a huge flirt Dryden was relatively safe; I do still have to find a way to return the favor of starting rumors about my sexuality for his entertainment.

A few of the other princes around my age have approached girls from other countries and starting dancing as well. Most of the older kings hung back chatting or drinking. I am surprised to see King Ferdinand has approached Varie bowing towards her with a smile. Of course the older generation would remember her from the time as Queen of Fanelia.

Thanks to the desire of all these politicians to pair me with their daughter the average age of females in attendance was about half that of the men. Some of the princesses seemed reluctant to dance with older men. There were only five men twenty five or under; myself, Allen, Dryden, Prince Orestes, and Prince Phillip. (Chid doesn't count for most being less than 10). The women of the same age range were Hitomi, Millearna, Merle, Celena, Helena, Svetlana, Isabella, and Marie.

The song ended with a bow to my lovely dance partner as I led her back to where Dryden stood with my fiancé. Unfortunately I was not the only one with that idea, and my competition was already there. Golden hair and complexion Prince Orestes smiled widely bowing to Hitomi. "Good luck Van don't kill him." Millearna patted my arm and left me in favor of teasing Dryden for being a flirt.

Approaching where the prince of Ceserio stood with Hitomi I heard him comment. "You are not like the other women here." Automatically I am on the defensive.

A slender hand touched my shoulder making me spin around to face the new threat. Princess Helena stood hands out to show she meant no harm. "King Van do not mind my brother he is harmless. If I know him he would be more interested on you then your companion." She laughed at my shocked expression "Not in that manner. My brother always wished to be a warrior but as the only son of five children father kept him out of the war. He has great respect for you and Ambassador Shezear."

"It is I who am jealous of a man with no blood staining his hands." She gave me a sad smile which I returned.

"The world it not perfect and there for it is impossible to wish you were. What you have done, and can do sets you apart... but not in a bad way. It has made you a much stronger person. For that even I idolize you to a certain extent." I was taken aback by the thought and kindness in her words. Then she followed with truly smart advice. "Atleast I know not to make an enemy of Advisor Fassa; that man uses words as you would a sword, they travel faster and cut deeper."

Over the last few years I have seen Princess Helena at formal events like this but cannot remember a time were she and I have spoken.

The twins from Cesario are the only leaders' children older than me if only by a year or so. They are tall and slender with ringlets of curly golden hair. I wonder if the fun athletic guy and the intelligent sensitive girl are their real personalities, or just faces they show the public.

"Van?" I hear Hitomi say my name and am instantly taking the last few steps to be at her side. Placing a hand on her waist she blushes slightly but leans into my side in a natural manner. "Could you help me explain something I'm not sure translates really well without sounding silly?"

"Of course what is it?" she could ask me anything right now and I would try to move the stars for her.

"Prince Orestes was asking me if I participate in any athletics… how would you describe running track?" Helena seems to be right that her brother is drawn to Hitomi for her athletic nature, not her beautiful one.

"Simply it is a sport based on running foot races against competitors in either speed, distance, or both." Smiling down at her a thought comes to me. "Would it help break up the monotony of the talks this week to have a friendly competition between the countries? Running, Swimming, Archery, and even a small sword fighting competition."

"We have something like that in my country every four years." The blond prince's excitement dimmed slightly. "With only a few men to compete it is not possible to have a proper games."

Hitomi gave him a small smile. Though I knew all she sould think about is whether it was appropriate for a 'lady' to run with the men… and win. "Why don't we have any of the girls who want to participate enter as well? On my world we have very similar games but it is huge there are male and female categories for every competition."

"That would only account for one or two more people most of the women here would rather watch then get sweaty." Helena responded with a curious look she asked Hitomi. "On your world how many independent countries are there?"

Hitomi thought for a minute. "Somewhere around 190 but that depends on wars and governments. We have an assembly like this every year… it is what we call the United Nations, but I think only around 150 of the countries have representatives."

That amount of countries sounded outlandish compared to our 8 but I wouldn't want to deal with 150 rulers and diplomats... ever. "We could open the games to the guards as well since they are housed in the barracks during the summit. The judges could consist of the ruler of each country in attendance this week. It would be a smaller event but maybe it could be the first of many friendly competitions." The more I thought of this idea the more I liked it but there was one major drawback to the leaders being judges.

Hitomi knew exactly what I was thinking and looked up at me with more tenderness then should be shown in public. "If you are a judge it means you can't participate in any of the competitions Van."

Little did I know our friendly discussion had drawn more members including my mother and King Ferdinand. "I would gladly stand in as judge in his place." Varie spoke up her eyes soft. "After all I was queen for a time it would be my honor to be included in this event."

I'm not sure if I like how the King of Egzardia's hand lingers on her shoulder possessively. She is more than old enough to look out for herself, but after all it is my mother another man is openly touching. I try to glare him down but all that achieves is the older man raising one eyebrow and giving a pointed look to my hand on Hitomi's waist. Smart ass.

"King Van if you don't mind me interrupting it would be my honor to have this dance with your bride to be." The well groomed man gave Hitomi a debonair bow and me no choice. Ass. Nodding to him I reluctantly let go of Hitomi swearing the next dance would be mine.

"He is a good man just taking pleasure in teasing a man half his age." Varie smiled reassuringly at me. "You could dance with Princess Helena or your old mother. It seems our dance partners have left us for the time being."

The cheerful prince to my right spoke up before I had a chance. "Lady Varie it would be amiss of me to not ask you for a dance. That is if King Van doesn't mind."

Surprised again I nodded to him. "As long as you promise to start calling me Van like my friends. My people call me Lord Van but only the other rulers use 'King' every time they address me. It is more a jab at how young I am then a sign of respect."

Taken slightly aback he nodded. "Alright… Van, as long as you return the favor and just call me Orestes." A shadow crossed his normally cheery face. "Also I don't like how Prince Phillip is watching your fiancé may I ask her to dance the next song?"

Looking around I realized he was right. The brunet was focused intently on watching Hitomi as she moved around the room with King Ferdinand. The crown prince of Daedalus is so bland and unassuming typically that I hadn't even noticed him. "You have my permission, but after that it will be my turn." Holding out my hand to Helena so we joined the dancing couples.

"That was very nice of you." The princess smiled warmly at me. "My brother really looks up to you. Even the smallest bit of friendship will win you a loyal friend."

I had to shake my head. "I didn't do anything special. If he earns my trust; friendship is just part of the deal. Looking after Hitomi when I can't… that goes a long way in both."

"She really means a lot to you." She stated knowingly.

"Hitomi is my world. She has been every day since I was fifteen." It was unusual for me to trust someone so quickly, but there was something about these twins. "Do you have someone you feel that way about?"

"No I don't, and for that I am a bit jealous. I hope one day that kind of love will find me." She excuted a flawless spin skirts twirling. Coming back she smiled again. "Until then I will cheer you and your lady on with all my heart."

The song ended and we bowed to each other respectfully. Her perfect reserve returning she excused herself motioning me to where Orestes was trading dance partners with Ferdinand; taking Hitomi's hand in his gloved one. Without a dance partner I sought to find Allen or Dryden to discus the games we could set up for this week. On short notice I'd need both of their help to get everything sorted out.

It seems my luck couldn't hold out forever. "King Van!" An unnaturally breathy voice spoke from directly behind me. Resisting my need to sigh I turned with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Lady Sevtlana you are looking lovely as always." I'm surprised that I could even say that with a straight face. Though she was naturally beautiful with silky dark hair and pale skin. The vivid red of her dress covered with stark black lace washed out her complexion to almost skeletal degrees. Intense amber eyes betrayed the sweet girly demeanor she attempted to portray.

"Oh King you flatter me! I never have a chance to wear this old thing to events since its always so chilly back home at the Capital in Basram." Two things she always did bothered me; the constant need to call me King, and always bringing up the fact her father was president. If I felt like being a jerk I could remind her that his position was not for life, and someone else would gladly take her place wearing gaudy gowns... throwing themselves at royalty in the hopes of a permanent throne.

"You will have to excuse my rudeness my lady, but I must find Ambassador Sheazar and Advisor Fassa." I bowed to her preparing for my escape.

"Surely they would not mind in the least if you spared one dance for the President's daughter." No luck. "I would so adore to hear all about your lady love." Her smile was stiffer then mine.

"Another time and I would be honored my lady. This matter is quite pressing." Spotting Allen telling an animated story to three Princesses; Marie, Isabella, and Celena. How did I not know to look for the group of giggling girls.

"Then you could at the very least escort me to my friends." Finding no way out other then recalling that they all dislike her… I held out my arm to her. Which she quickly latched to pressing a bit too close to my side. The sooner we got to Allen the better.

Or not… Once I approached close enough to hear what story Allen was telling I knew this wouldn't end well. "One night while out patrolling the forest I heard a scream and came upon a teenage girl in strange clothes being attacked by a thief. Saving her she thought I was a friend from her world and fainted. The next thing I know a hot headed boy is accusing me of hurting her; against my warnings he draws his sword rashly. Setting the girl down I drew my sword. The boy attacked headlong missing me as I dodged his swings easily striking him with the back of my sword. Then I had two unconscious bodies to return to the fortress with."

The girls giggled and I have to admit… it was not my brightest moment but how was I to know he wasn't the one hurting Hitomi. At the very least he made me sound reckless and didn't exaggerate in ways I know Dryden would have.

Of all the things I could tell the girls to make him look bad or embarrass him I took the high road. "Now Allen old friends like us shouldn't be telling stories unless it is over drinks. Can you blame me for picking a fight with you… it has to be all that hair." I smirked at the knight.

"Not everyone can pull off that rat's nest style." He teased good naturedly. "It seems your bride to be is having a good time tonight." Allen motioned as Hitomi spun past with Orestes.

"Yes it appears that she is quite popular. I haven't even gotten a chance to dance with her myself." I shook my head drawing him away from the chattering girls. "Before you say anything this next dance is mine."

"As long as she doesn't leave me out of the dance rotation entirely my feelings will remain intact." Allen responded without any negative thoughts. "Did you need something other then escaping from Lady Svetlana?"

Sometimes he's as sharp as the sword at his waist. "I was coming to see you when she caught me." I resisted the urge to shiver. The past couple days I've been acting slightly childish… more so if you count my interactions with mother. "I had an earlier discussion with Hitomi and Prince Orestes regarding sports. I would like to set up a set of games for friendly competition. It is done worldwide on the mystic moon, but to set it up in the next couple days I'll need both you and Dryden."

"Its not a bad idea since you have the rulers acting as judges, but what will you do about the limited number of participants?" He asked thoughtfully.

"We thought to invite the guards to represent their countries. It would add diversity and plenty of athletic skill." Days away and I'm already excited to move and fight.

Throwing his hands up Allen smirked at me. "You should just hand whatever prize to Cesario now and save the rest of us the trouble. Their foot soldiers are normal but the personal guard are pure warriors. Given that they also have these games back home none of us stand a chance."

"You may be right." I thought for a minute before continuing. "They won't win everything; with Hitomi running the foot races, and the two of us doing sword fighting."

He looked shocked. "You'd let her run with the men? I've seen her run before, and the clothes she wares are beyond scandalous."

"Allen, you of all people should know there is no 'letting' Hitomi do something. I love her for who she is even if people don't understand it. It will make her happy there is no discussing that point." My voice firm I left no room for debate.

The knight waved his hands in defeat. "We can continue this tomorrow. I believe your dance partner is ready for you." He smiled patting my on the shoulder. Which was slightly awkward since we were almost the same height now.

I knew the smile on my face was warm as Orestes lead Hitomi in all her beauty over to were Allen and I stood apart from the rest of the room. Allen kissed her hand with a formal bow and excused himself. I pointed him in Princess Helena's direction knowing that would be an interesting pair.

I thanked Orestes checking that Prince Philip was still overly interested in Hitomi. When I caught his eye he looked away quickly embarrassed. It seems to be he is just interested in her beauty but I'll make a mental note to keep tabs on him later.

Finally I had her to myself. Leading Hitomi to the dance floor where she just came from. Her cheeks were flushed brighter then they should be. "If you are tired we can just take a walk in the gardens."

Her eyes flashed with what looked like fear. "No! I'm a bit lightheaded but I really want to dance with you Van." Melting back into my arms she followed the steps well. "I'm glad I took dance classes, but I never thought I'd be at it for so long."

I held her a little tighter and she felt hot. "You are a natural dancer." I smiled warmly at her "These events do drag on. I think you owe Allen a dance but if you aren't feeling well I'll let him know. He will understand."

Sighing her eyelids fighting to stay open. "It has been a fun night… but you are right I must be exhausted since I only was able to get a few hours of sleep this morning. I did have the most amazing dream though." She blushed deeply.

"I also had a good dream it was why I almost didn't wake up for the formal greetings. It was just you and me in a field during a beautiful day." The closeness of our bodies was almost lewd just remembering the dream which sped up my pulse.

Her emerald eyes shot open. "You snuck up on me in the field of wildflowers. I had the same exact dream." The rest of the room had melted away. Nothing and no one else mattered.

"How did we share the dream?" I asked in wonder.

"Its our connection Van it seems stronger then ever." Smiling she nearly stunned me speechless. "That is it your third reason for the sudden proposal. It is personal since how much you love me, and how much I truly love you Van Fanel."

Swallowing hard I held her my voice low and warm. I felt the need to do this right. "The day I first saw you, the day I met you. I had never known if you would be someone else's and I would be left all alone. The day I made you happy, the day I made you angry I had never thought… If you had gone of my life how would had I survived?" I took a deep breath before continuing. "The day I made you smile, the day I made you cry; I had never imagined there could be someone for whom I could leave everyone. The days we talked, the miles we walked I had never believed I could love a girl this way. Times have changed, things as well; we have grown older… After too long I have been able to be bold enough to ask…Will you be mine for the rest of your life Hitomi Kanzaki?"

Tears in her luminous eyes she nodded "Yes Van I will marry you! I will love you with my every breath." I wanted more then anything to kiss her in that moment. Before I could decide how much I wanted to scandalize the room; Hitomi stumbled against me her complexion pale but cheeks burning.

"You need fresh air." Not leaving any room for debate I took her arm leading her from the room. I knew rumors would start flying the moment we left the party. Honestly I had stopped caring… screw what they think Hitomi is my only concern.

Her skin was slightly clammy despite the cool breeze when we stepped outdoors. This was more then simple exhaustion something was seriously wrong, and it scared me to not know what it was. She hesitated once we reached the courtyard. Turning her towards me I visually checked her for any type of cuts or wounds. Not much skin was visible just her hands, collar, neck, and face. The thought of removing the dress was a bit extreme, but it did cross my mind.

Something in her hair glimmered dimly in the moonlight. "What is that holding up your hair?" I had to ask as I did not recognize the clips she was using.

"A maid brought them before dinner. She said you sent them? Don't you like them" She seemed confused and was having more trouble focusing on me.

"May I see one?" I asked only as a formality as I was already taking a linen handkerchief from my vest pocket. Carefully I pulled the one on her left side out using the cloth. The sliver comb was delicately made of vines set with glimmering emeralds. Though noticeably an Egzardian design I had never seen them before.

"I did not send these. Was there a note or emblem of any kind." I already knew the answer but had to ask anyways.

"No, no nothing." She shook her head sending her now loose strands of hair across one shoulder. "Van you are scaring me what is wrong?"

I sniffed the comb and though I thought I could smell something it was hard to tell. Touching it to the tip of my tongue I automatically had to spit. "Bitter almonds! These are poisoned with arsenic."

"Who would poison me? No one knew I was here when I received these." Before she could try to remove the second comb herself I took it and wrapped it in the fabric with its twin.

"Someone always knows." Slipping the dangerous items into the pocket of my vest. I took her hand starting to drag her deeper into the courtyard.

"Van what are you doing?" She tugged on my firm grip but wasn't nearly as strong as me especially in her weakened state. The poison had been soaking into her skin for hours unnoticed. Proving how little time we had her legs went weak unable to hold her up any longer.

"We need to wash your hair out quickly to prevent anymore of the poison from getting into your blood." Bending down I placed her arms around my neck and slid my arms under her lean form. Lifting her up pressed her against my chest. Carrying her I was able to move more swiftly towards the fountain just ahead. "Once we stop the spread of the poison we can treat it with Garlic extracts and rest. I'm sorry Hitomi I know you like this dress but it can't be helped."

Climbing over the edge of the fountain I stepped down into the shockingly cold water. The fountain was formed out of marble and was much wider then it was deep. "Take a deep breath." I told her letting myself fall backward much as I had in the dream this morning. Instead of warm breeze and soft flowers we fell through the surface of the icy water to the bottom of the fountain. She struggled weakly as I held her to me with one arm and used the other to scrub her hair while under water. Starting to feel the burn for air I sat up quickly breaking the surface of the water which was only two or three feet deep.

"You didn't inhale any of the water?" I asked even though the amount of water would have diluted the poison to harmless levels it was better to be safe.

Hitomi shivered against my chest and shook her head. "Why is it so cold?" Her dress heavy with water and ruined beyond repair. Hair soaked and eyes wide the fever seemed to have broken already… though in ice bath will do that.

"Autumn nights get cold in the valley. We are surrounded by shear cliffs… Night swimming is generally avoided this time of year, but it could not be helped." My hair dripped into my eyes much like the time I saved Hitomi from being kidnapped in Austuria. Clothes soaked and sticking in an uncomfortable manner. I was still reluctant to move knowing doing so would rob me of the warm press of her body against my chest.

"Will I be alright Van?" She asked voice trembling.

"You look better already, but we should still get you to a warm dry bed and have you drink an antidote." Pressing her tighter to me I had to ask. "The life of a royal is never a safe one. Do you still wish to marry me?"

Her eyes huge in the moonlight studied me. "I'd walk through fire… fight through hell to be with you. If we stand together nothing can separate or stop us. I love you Van."

Nothing every turns out as you dream except how her lips feel against mine in this moment.

To be continued…

A/N That was what I wanted to write! The poisoning part has been playing in my head since the beginning. Though this will be a moderately short story 6-8 chapters at most there will be a lot more intrigue and excitement. What do you all think of some of the new people we saw more of. None of them are based off of real people. More the idea of the persona like Helena and Orestes are Greek; knowledge and physical prowess are both prized.

Speaking of which what do you think of actually doing a small games? It could be fun and have more action, but it could also pull away from the original path or the story (extending it possibly).

I hope I kept Van in character he is after all my favorite. Allen on the other hand has NEVER been one I cared for. I really tried hard not to make him come off like a jerk. More that he is holding a lot back and like some of the other men are just teasing Van to get a rise out of him.

I do have a lot more to say but with over 7000 words I'll leave the rest to you.

Please Read and Review!

~Banryuu


End file.
